


Wifi, Please Come to Your Senses

by snapchattingnct



Series: NCT vs. Wifi [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They are so in love, these babies still struggling with the wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to finish his report, vibe to some good music, and facetime his boyfriend.So, it would be great if the wifi would work with him for once.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT vs. Wifi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818217
Comments: 44
Kudos: 321





	Wifi, Please Come to Your Senses

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of markhyuck finally doing a vlive together, I decided to whip up a part 3 for the nct vs. wifi series, because the boys are still struggling with getting a good connection lmao. But truthfully, I feel their pain because my new place as such shitty wifi... it's awful...
> 
> This is nothing but fluff and even more fluff. If you're looking for something sweet and short, this is the fic for you~ They're just so in love y'all <3 Also, for this part, I decided to switch it up and little and do it in Mark's pov. 
> 
> Thank you to Isis for beta-ing this super fast!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark smiled as he watched a tiny pout appear on Donghyuck’s lips. “You would think that if I paid this much money for this place, they would at least have working wifi, for God’s sake.” 

“Just give it some time, I’m sure that it’ll reconnect.” Mark tried to tell him. 

“But it’s not!” Donghyuck cried out, burying his face into his pillow. Words completely muffled, he added on, “It’s been trying to reconnect for like half an hour now. When I think it’s getting ready to connect again, it’s like  _ sike _ , no wifi for you.” 

“Do something else while you wait for it to load. You were probably going to take a break soon anyways.” He commented off-handedly. 

“You’re right.” Donghyuck suddenly popped back up into frame, his frown turning upwards into a bright smile. “I was going to listen to a new album that I downloaded earlier today. I think I’m going to do that while I wait.” 

“And I’ll watch you be overly dramatic about your first listen.” Mark laughed, heart warming up by the annoyed glare that Donghyuck gave to the camera.

It was so easy to tease Donghyuck. Whenever he did, Donghyuck tried his best to look angry but Mark found that he looked more like a baby bear than anything. Extremely cute, so Mark tried to irk his boyfriend as many times as he could to see that adorable expression. 

But truthfully, Donghyuck’s wifi was pretty terrible though, even without him personally sabotaging it. 

Mark propped his chin up as he mentally groaned at the  _ ‘poor connection’ _ filling up his entire screen, Donghyuck’s face all blurred out. Unlike the first couple of times that it had happened, the FaceTime call came back through not more than a couple seconds later. But he still missed everything that Donghyuck had said during those seconds, making him even more confused at why Donghyuck was practically wailing on the other side. 

“I hate my life! This is the worst day ever!” Donghyuck cried out, flopping back against his bed once more. “I can’t finish this stupid paper, I can’t listen to my new album, and I can’t even FaceTime my own boyfriend! Is the universe out to get me today or what?” 

“I thought that you said that you downloaded the album earlier?” Mark asked. “You shouldn’t need wifi to play it.” 

“Well, that’s what I thought too, but it’s not playing, no matter how many times I try it.” Donghyuck answered back, sounding more and more miserable with every word. “Wifi, please come to your senses. I am  _ begging _ you.” 

Then as Donghyuck said a couple more words, ones that were nothing but static, the call dropped. 

Staring at his home screen, Mark sighed. It really wasn’t Donghyuck’s day today. 

He sneaked a peek at the digital clock sitting on his desk, it was fairly late, but that was alright because he had a boyfriend who was upset and dealing with a wifi issue. And as the campus IT guy, Mark had an obligation to fix that said issue. Plus, he couldn’t go to sleep knowing that Donghyuck wasn’t happy. If he did, what kind of boyfriend would that make him? A terrible one for sure. 

Mark got up from his bed and threw on the first hoodie that he saw, not caring if it was clean or not. Tossing his backpack open, he blindly grabbed some clothes from his closet and shoved them in. With how late it was, there was no point in coming back home. Not to mention, he slept over at Donghyuck’s place plenty of times before. He honestly spent more time at Donghyuck’s place than his own in the past couple of months, not that he minded. Mark liked being with Donghyuck, all day, every day. 

As he reached for another pair of sweatpants, Mark noticed the old guitar that he had sitting in the very back of his closet. He hadn't touched it in months, a year even. He used to play it a lot, especially in the first couple years of college. But recently, with his work load being ten times more and harder, he hadn’t had a chance to play anything. 

He stared at it for a second more before he thought to hell with it, grabbed it, and hurried out the door. 

. 

Usually, Donghyuck would call right back once his connection was somewhat back to normal. It had been an hour now and there still wasn’t a single call or text from him. 

He unlocked and locked his phone repeatedly, as if doing that could magically manifest a text from Donghyuck. When he did it for the tenth time and there was still nothing, Mark chucked his phone back into the cup holder. Rubbing a tired hand down his face, he hoped that Donghyuck was alright. He knew that Donghyuck had been pretty stressed lately with all the new classes that he got for the semester. 

Once the light turned green, Mark continued driving towards Donghyuck’s apartment. As he turned down the familiar streets to it though, he caught sight of their favorite diner. Seeing that the  _ ‘open’  _ sign was still flashing brightly, he decided to make a mini detour. Mark was going to need something a little more than just an old, beat up guitar to cheer his boyfriend up. A double chocolate chip milkshake should do the trick though. 

.

Mark let himself in with the spare keys that they had exchanged a couple weeks earlier. With how frequently they were spending time at each other’s places, it was just easier to have copies of the keys made. 

Donghyuck’s place was eerily quiet, so quiet that Mark thought that he had already gone to sleep. As he inched closer to the bedroom though, he saw that Donghyuck wasn’t, judging by the light that was coming from his laptop screen. He found Donghyuck all bundled up in his blankets, playing the offline dinosaur game, laying with his back to the door. Mark tried not to laugh at his boyfriend’s ridiculously cute, yet miserable state. 

Gently putting down all the stuff that he brought with him, he wasted no time in burying his face deep into Donghyuck’s neck, and pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin there. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck turned around, staring at him in awe, eyes wide. 

Mark chuckled at the way Donghyuck reached out to poke his cheek, as if he couldn’t believe that he was really there. “Yes, baby?” 

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck’s words were light and airy, coming out in puffs of warm air against his skin. 

Brushing his bangs back, Mark noticed how long Donghyuck’s hair had gotten. He liked it. It was a good look on Donghyuck, but then again, Donghyuck looked good in just about anything. 

Fingers still running through his brown locks, Mark leaned back down to press another kiss against Donghyuck’s forehead. “To see you obviously. What? You don’t want me here?” 

“What?” Donghyuck gasped. “No, what kind of question is that. Of course I want you here, you dummy.” Donghyuck untangled his arms from his little cocoon and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down until they were chest to chest. “I miss you.” 

Laughing, he said, “I saw you just the other day, Hyuck.” 

“Yeah, but that was a day ago. It was only for a couple minutes in between class, so that hardly counted. I need to see you every day.”

“Or what?” 

_ “I’ll die.” _

Rolling his eyes, Mark couldn’t believe how dramatic his boyfriend was. “You’re being ridiculous.” Kissing Donghyuck once more, this time on the lips, he whispered, “But I missed you too.” 

Donghyuck sighed prettily against his lips. He could feel the way Donghyuck’s lips curled up into a smile, making his heart bloom. Mark reached up to cup Donghyuck’s face in his hands, thumb caressing his cheeks as he tilted his head a little to the left, so that he could kiss Donghyuck a little deeper. Donghyuck was warm and sweet. It was easy to get lost in those amber eyes, tan skin, and tender kisses. Mark didn’t want it to ever end. He could kiss Donghyuck all day if he could. 

He felt Donghyuck slip a hand underneath his hoodie, coming to rest on his hips, fingers slowly drawing lazy circles. Donghyuck’s fingers are warm,  _ so  _ warm. They left trails of fire behind as he moved his hands across the span of his back. It wasn’t the kind of fire that burned and destroyed everything in its path. Instead it was a slow, simmering fire, one that was comforting, crackling underneath his skin, filling his heart entirely. It was a feeling that was only possible when he was kissed by the sun—  _ his sun.  _

Donghyuck leaned back, completely breathless, cheeks red. With his hair spread out on the pillows like a halo, Mark couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him one more time. Donghyuck became nothing but a giggling mess as he did this, sending his heart fluttering high into the sky again. 

“So, are you here to fix my shitty ass wifi?” Donghyuck asked him, eyes gleaming under the soft glow of his laptop. 

At the mention of Donghyuck’s cursed device, Mark glanced over at it, the offline dinosaur game still on the screen. Looking back at Donghyuck, he shook his head. “I can try, but honestly I don’t think that there’s much that I can do this time around.” 

Donghyuck pouted. “Then what’s the point of you coming here? I thought that having a boyfriend in IT would mean that I wouldn’t have to suffer all of these tech issues anymore.” 

“Okay, I know that I’m pretty amazing, but I’m not that  _ amazing. _ I’m not going to be able to solve every tech problem that you send my way.” Mark tried to defend himself, but at the sight of Donghyuck’s raised eyebrow, he knew that it was pointless to try anyways. “Also, didn’t you say that you missed me? Isn’t that enough of a reason for me to be here right now.” 

“I guess,” Donghyuck replied back, his words teasing, an easy smile on his face. 

“Well, if I’m not wanted here, I’ll just take my guitar and milkshake back and leave.” Mark said as he made a move to get up. 

“What? No, come back here.” Donghyuck immediately pulled him back into his arms, hugging him tight. Mark laughed at his childish antics. “I was just kidding, please don’t leave.” 

“Me? Leaving you?” He asked. “I could never. You’re stuck with me forever.” 

“Good.” Then peeking over at the stuff that he had brought, Donghyuck asked, “So, you mentioned a milkshake? Double chocolate chip?” 

“Of course, what else would it be.” Mark told him, passing the styrofoam cup to him. 

Leaning back against the bed on his elbows, Mark watched as Donghyuck’s smile widened as he happily sipped away at the sweet drink. It always stunned Mark how a simple sugary drink was capable of making his boyfriend that happy, so happy that he was practically beaming. But Mark figured that it didn’t matter, because if it took a late night drive and a few extra bucks to make Donghyuck look the way he did right now, then he would do it a million times over. 

“Why did you bring your guitar?” Donghyuck asked him, eyeing it curiously from where it sat on the ground. “I honestly didn’t even know that you played.”

He glanced over to where his old guitar was sitting. “Yeah, I do, but it’s been a while.”

“Did you bring it to just show off, or are you going to serenade me?” 

“Do you want to be serenaded?” Mark laughed, eyes catching Donghyuck’s honey ones. 

“Of course! What kind of question is that?” Donghyuck exclaimed, suddenly sitting up straight. With his hands clasped to his chest and eyes growing a little dreamy, he said, “Being serenaded to is so  _ romantic _ . Everyone dreams of being serenaded to.” 

“I’ll have to warn you that I’m not that great.” 

“I don’t care if you sound like a dying cat.” Donghyuck drawled out. Waving his hands around, urging him to start playing, he said, “Now, serenade me.” 

The guitar felt a little foreign in his hands, but the feeling slowly ebbed away after he strummed a couple random chords. He was a little rusty, which wasn’t unexpected, but it was alright because Donghyuck smiled at him softly, looking at him like he was the greatest musician in the world, and that itself was enough. 

Playing around with a couple more chords, making sure that everything was in tune, he cleared his throat. “What do you want to hear? I’ll be your personal radio tonight.” 

“Surprise me,” Donghyuck told him, hugging onto one of his pillows tightly, a pretty blush decorating his cheeks. 

Honestly, Mark already had a song in mind before he even asked Donghyuck. Positioning his fingers into the correct spots, he began to play the first note. His heart soared at the tiny gasp that Donghyuck breathed out. Continuing on, he took a deep breath before he sang out, “ _ I wanna be a billionaire…”  _

Not missing a beat, Donghyuck jumped right in, harmonizing along with him. The sound of Donghyuck’s honey voice mixed in with his brought a smile to his face. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks were starting to ache at some point. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Donghyuck’s face, which was probably why he stumbled over the next set of notes, but the little giggle that Donghyuck let out was totally worth it.

As he rounded out the last note to the song, Donghyuck was already launching into a new song. He scrambled to follow along, searching for the matching cords from the notes that Donghyuck was singing. It went on like that for a while, Donghyuck choosing the next song and him trying to find the chords to accompany him. There were a few songs that he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter because Donghyuck continued singing anyway. Sometimes, if it was a favorite song of his that Mark didn’t know, Donghyuck took liberty in searching it up on his phone.

“I literally don’t understand how your internet is so fast.” Donghyuck commented out of the blue as he continued to scroll around on his phone. “My phone could never.” 

“It’s called LTE, babe.” 

“I know what it’s called, Mark.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him. “It just never works for me, which is the reason why you’re even here right now.” Donghyuck added as he pointed to his still offline laptop, sitting on the other side of the bed, long forgotten. 

And Mark was thankful that it never worked, because if it wasn’t for that fateful day where Donghyuck ran into the campus IT room out of breath and struggling with his wifi, then he would have never met him. If he hadn’t met Donghyuck that day, Mark honestly didn’t know what he was going to do with his life, because right now, as he stared at the way Donghyuck had stars in his eyes, smile bright, and cheeks a little pink, Mark didn’t think he could ever survive a day without Donghyuck. 

“What are you staring at, you dork?” Donghyuck tilted his head to the side, eyeing him strangely. Then a second later, Donghyuck was leaning forward, and Mark thought that he was going to kiss him, but instead, Donghyuck pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He didn’t even realize that his glasses were all skewed. He was too focused on Donghyuck to notice. “You looked like the old librarian in the chemistry building, glasses half perched on your nose. You’re cute, but  _ that  _ was not a cute look.” 

He hummed, moving his hands to fix his glasses himself. “I was just looking at you.” 

“You know,” Donghyuck began to say, “you’ve been staring at me a lot tonight. Is there something on my face? I got some chocolate on my face, don’t I?”

Mark laughed, shaking his head. “No, you don’t have any chocolate on your face.” 

“Are you lying to me?” Donghyuck asked warily, moving to get up to go to the bathroom to check, but Mark reached out and held him back. 

Setting his guitar back down onto the floor, he tightened his hold on Donghyuck’s hand, pulling him down into his lap. Then brushing his lips against Donghyuck’s lips, he said, “I promise there’s nothing on your face.”

“Then why were you staring so hard?”

“What? I can’t look at my beautiful boyfriend?” Mark loved the way his words got Donghyuck all flustered. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks became a bright red. “Oh, shut up.” 

“I’m glad that your shitty wifi brought us together.” Mark admitted, hands running down the side of his arms. 

“Hm,” Donghyuck nodded, “I guess that is one good thing that came out of my constant struggle with the wifi.” Donghyuck kissed him tenderly on the cheek. His lips were barely a fleeting touch, so light that Mark almost missed it entirely. The only sign that Donghyuck’s lips had been there was the warm, tingling feeling that the kiss left behind. 

“The best thing that has ever happened in my life,” he whispered as he leaned forward, until their foreheads were touching. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Donghyuck answered back, eyes boring deep into his, before he kissed him chastely. 

Before he could deepen the kiss any more, the lighting in the room suddenly changed as the glow from Donghyuck’s laptop turned blue. And then like magic, the offline screen changed back to the google document that Donghyuck had been working on before. 

With an excited yelp, Donghyuck immediately hopped off his lap and made a dive for his laptop. “Oh, my gosh! It’s back!” Lifting his laptop up to his chest, hugging it, Donghyuck did a little dance on top of his bed, nearly sending them both off the bed. 

Mark leaned back against the bed frame, smiling as he took in the sight of his happy boyfriend. As Donghyuck continued to celebrate the little moment, he shook his head. Instead he looked down at his phone, watching the way there was a little blue dot on the corner of his phone, showing that Donghyuck was successfully connected to his personal hotspot, Mark bit down on his lips to prevent him from exposing himself. 

So, maybe he could somehow solve all of Donghyuck’s wifi issues after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that have been with this series since part one, I surely hope that this lived up to the standards of the first two parts~ 
> 
> Anyways, leave some kudos & comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stay hydrated, stay safe, and stay healthy~
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
